Usuario discusión:Estilista Iris
¡Hola! Esto es Fakémon. Como te dije, es la wiki de la invención Pokémon. Aquí podrás crear todo sobre: Pokémon. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:14 24 ago 2009 (UTC)) Gracias, Iris... Me encanta tu personaje Iris, ¿Su atwork lo has dibujado tú? ¡Porque esta muy bien hecho! (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:09 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Dibujas muy bien... Espero ver tus artículos aquí. Seguro que son fantásticos. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:14 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Oh... No he podido... Tengo que registrarme para verlo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:48 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale. Me gustaría mucho ver tus historias. Tranquila, tengo paciencia. Tómate tu tiempo. Por cierto, ¿De qué país eres? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:14 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... De España. ¿Sabes? Me dí cuenta de que eras de España por tu forma de hablar y porque, en España, se dice Aura a May. Lo de la historia... ¡Claro! Aunque, si te digo la verdad... ¡Me encanta leer! Me leí un libro de ochocientos ago de páginas (En un día no, en un mes o más). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:21 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Castilla La Mancha, Ciudad Real. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:32 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Uf... Sí. Una vez llegó a los cuarenta grados. Aquí no hay playas donde vivo. Pero sí piscinas. Hace mucha calor por el día, pero, por la noche y por la mañana hace un frío... Brr... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:38 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Ah... Qué suerte lo de las playas (Yo nunca he ido a una TT-TT)... ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a subir imágenes de donde vivo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:43 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Nunca he ido a una. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:14 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale. Me pondré a leerlas ahora mismo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:25 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) Voy por la cuarta parte... Me gusta. La verdad es que por primera vez estoy leyendo una historia en español, sin faltas de ortografía... Aún así... Entiendo todo tipo de español y descifro la mala ortografía (A veces). Sigue así. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:56 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) A mi me gusta escribir bien... Aunque a veces escribo mal por falta de tiempo. Voy por la quinta parte. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:21 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) Pues... Hbalar con la persona con la que lo ha inventado. Aunque, por mí, puedes meterte en ese grupo (Lo cree yo). Y lo de poner nuevos Pokémon... Puedes crear otra Poké dex o meterlo en la dex de otro usuario con su permiso. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC)) Gracias Tu personaje también está bueno. Hoy voy a subir la imagen de Carol (Carolyn). Saludos. --HarukaAngel 17:33 19 sep 2009 (UTC) De nada Y la plantilla la saqué de Friday/Día, ya subo la imagen de Carol. --HarukaAngel 20:50 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya subí la imagen de Caro/Carol/Carolyn, como prefieras llamarle pero el nombre no lo puse donde iba así que no quedó con el nombre Carolyn pero está en su artículo. Besos. --HarukaAngel 16:12 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias y muy lindo Leafquil. Por cierto, estoy haciendo un nuevo personaje con la imagen de Alma, se llama Katherine. No sé si t había dicho, sé k a alguien se lo dije. Una pregunta: te gusta como canta Miranda Cosgrove? --HarukaAngel 16:18 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, me di cuenta Pero yo no la hice de esa imagen, sino de una del anime. También es rubia y tiene ojos grises-verdosos, cuando pueda la subo. Y las canciones pues a mi me gustan, y más la nueva: For your information, te la dejo por si quieres escucharla, tiene letra: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk8YQbueskI. Saludos. --HarukaAngel 16:29 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja A mi mamá le gustan todos esos, que coincidencia sospechosa, jaja. Bueno, a mi me encanta como canta, hice rima, aunque no he escuchado todas sus canciones pero esa (k es la última k escuché) me encantó. Y también me gusta Stay my baby. --HarukaAngel 16:44 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja Bueno, la verdad no los he visto. Me tengo que ir, chau, cuídate. --HarukaAngel 16:48 20 sep 2009 (UTC) A esa hora puede k esté, si no está mi hermano. Bueno, a mi me gusta Love song en canciones de amor, y las de Miranda que Stay my baby y About you now, ah! y Adored son de amor. Esa que te dije todavía no la he traducido o visto una traducción así que no sé. Ahora si me voy, chau nos vemos luego. --HarukaAngel 16:57 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Hasta que por fin Hola Iris,eres la primera que me escribe ni siquiera Marina me ha escrito pero bueno que importa,oye me enseñas a subir imagenes es que lo he intentado varias veces pero no lo acepta y cuando por fin creo que puedo subir mi imagen dice que la Wikia tiene problemas e intente acceder dentro de unos minutos o algo así dice--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:27 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya tengo lo que dice Yo intento cambiar mi perfil y cuando intento subir la imagen que he creado dice esto:Los servidores de Wikia están teniendo dificultades técnicas. Este problema es temporal y esperamos arreglarlo cuanto antes. Por favor intenta acceder nuevamente dentro de unos minutos. y siempre uso Firefox en casos raros uso Internet explorer y oye como es eso de que he sabido rellenarlo ¿de que hablas?--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:35 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta mi proceso Para crear mi imagen primero copio a Mew desde wikidex,luego lo edito en el paint para hacerle una bata y quede como un doctor para que esa sea mi imagen,luego lo guardo,en wikidex intente subir uno diferente pero decia que el tamaño maximo era de 500 kb creo que decia no estoy seguro,edite el sprite de mew de Pokemon Oc Pa lo guarde y es de 18,8 KB luego lo intento subir en donde se agragan las imagenes donde dice nueva imagen y dice: intentaste subir un archivo no permitido,por favor intentalo de nuevo y lo intento varias veces y nada,luego lo intente subir en las preferencias y aparece lo que te dije justo arriba entonces ya no se que hacer y yo tan emocionado por poder subir mi imagen pero no puedo--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:45 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jo lo hice alla pero no puedo acá En mi correo subí mi imagen y adivina,lo mismo que hago aquí lo debo hacer ayá,en el recuadro de la esquina superior derecha puedo poner alguna imagen,y pongo lo mismo que aquí pero la única diferencia es que aya si se sube--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:57 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta http://by106w.bay106.mail.live.com/default.aspx?n=412645376,si no puedes hacer nada entonces explicame paso a paso o es que no has leido mi pagina de usuario--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 20:03 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Pero que quieres Que quieres que te de entonces,y si viste la imagen dime como me quedo--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 21:07 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta lo de tynipic http://es.tinypic.com/?t=postupload--[[Usuario:Mew doctor|El único Pokémon con Doctorado]] 21:07 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya se porque no puedo Ya se porque no puedo subir la imagen,es que la imagen es .bmp y por eso no puedo subirla,¿Sabes como puedo cambiarle el .bmp o sabes de algun archivo de mew que sea png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm.?responde porfavor--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 21:49 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Volví No sé hasta cuanto rato pero por lo menos un ratito y si puedo te dejo mensajes a esa hora. Besitos. --HarukaAngel 22:17 20 sep 2009 (UTC) No entiendo y estoy molesto Cuando porfín puedo subir una imagen con todo lo que se necesita me dice esto: Este archivo está corrupto o la extensión indicada no se corresponde con el tipo de archivo. Por favor, comprueba el archivo y vuelve a subirlo.No entiendo esta wikia no me deja subir imagenes--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 22:37 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Pues... Solo pon su ficha y sus datos y la gente vota. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Solo... Dale a Shipping. Puedes basarte en RockaShipping, HotdayShipping entre otros. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:28 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Solo... Ponlo debajo de uno. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:35 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Gracias... Gracias. Te lo agradezco. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 21:53 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Hola Iris gracias por tu ayuda aquí te pongo las imagenes que subí frame|Esta fue la primera frame|Esta fue la segunda Hola!!! Sobre el nombre Valentina, es xq una amiga de WikiDex se llama así, entonces se lo puse por ella. Además me gustaba más que Sam. Besos. --HarukaAngel 21:44 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi imagen Hola Iris,como ví que muchos aquí tienen su propia imagen decidí subir la mía aquí te la muestro--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 22:55 23 sep 2009 (UTC) frame|Hola Iris tu eres Estilista y yo doctor somo muy distintos pero igual me caes bien ho0la queres ser mi amiga--ShayminA 12:09 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Puedes hacer esto: Región: el nombre que le has puesto. Dex que usa: La Dex de Wintex y Mindra, Wintex Dex Nacional y Sparky Dex Nacional debido a que no tiene propia. Iniciales: Elige tres Pokémon que tu quieras para que sean iniciales. Etc. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:46 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola Hola Iris. Ya he leido la historia de el secreto de Cresselia mañana leeré la de defiendete giratina. A veces hay finales felices pero a mi me producen una extraña sensacion y siento que son tristes como el final de el secreto de cresselia. Me gusta mucho la historia. Puedes leer la mia llamada Las aventuras del pequeño piplup y Las aventuras del pequeño piplup 2 y comentar al final. No la he terminado --Pokemon al ataque 19:08 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque No Ya. Tampoco es la mas triste del mundo la de Cresselia. Me gusta la historia. --Pokemon al ataque 19:30 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque seguiré leyendo Mañana leeré la de Giratina y te daré mi opinión (que casi siempre es buena) la de heatran se que casi no la has empezado --Pokemon al ataque 19:32 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque hola Hola Iris. Como te dije he leído la historia de Giratina. Me gusta. Aún no la has terminado y cada vez que edites algo lo leeré rápidamente --Pokemon al ataque 18:04 29 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque Uyyy Ahoa que me doy cuenta no se firma como yo firmo. Siempre he estado firmando mal jeje --Pokemon al ataque 18:05 29 sep 2009 (UTC) ya esta Ya he vigilado la historia. Gracias--Pokemon al ataque 18:10 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Holaa Hola Iris seguro pensaras (Este despues de que lo ayude no me ha vuelto a escribir si es interesado el M@"#$% ese)pero bueno ese no es el punto el punto es que te invito a leer mi historia Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:La Prehistoria asi decidi llamarla un nombre poco original supongo pero bueno tambien te dojo para que veas algunas de las imagenes que he echo hay más pero se me olvida subirlas aquí esta el enlace Imagenes Hechas por mí ve a verlas cuando puedas o cuando quieras--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 21:31 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola!! Tiempo sin escribirte. Estaba ocupada con pokeespectaculos, perdón =( Bueno, era para decirte eso y saludarte. Que estés bien, besos. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 23:42 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Iris desde que me enseñaste a subir imagenes he arrasado primero fue con la creacíon de 4 fakemon que son estos Carboncillo,Metafernom,Roboflame y Terron tambien he creado imagenes nuevas como Dodua y caras de mundo misterioso como es la cara de Ardeus de chismosarceus y bulgarceus y otros pokémon con colores que no son ni de la especie normal pero tampoco son de la shiny y ahora vengo con mi nueva creación la Mew ball Archivo:Mew_Ball.png:Esta es la Mew Ball que funciona como un Masterball frente a Mew ¿Que me regalaras de cumple? jajaja Hola Iris quiero decirte que el 14 de octubre cumplo 12 y espero pasarla maravilloso si me conecto ese día a la primera q le escribire sera a ti thumb|La edite del pastel que hizo Marina a Platino a la Carga alias ``El creador´´--El 14 de octubre cumplo 12 20:13 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Shipping Te pregunto a ti ya que creo que estoy volviendo loca a Marina con mis preguntas y también porque eres miembro del Proyecto Shipping. ¿Qué es Shipping? ¿Para que es? --Pokemon al ataque 10:12 13 oct 2009 (UTC) gracias Ah ya se lo que es. Gracias. Pues me voy a hacer del proyecto shipping. --Pokemon al ataque 15:44 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues... ... la gente a la que ha bloqueado ha empezado a meterse con él en Fakemon (es decir, aqui) Mira Usuario Discusión:Ciencia Al Poder Te lo pregunto a ti Como Marina101 parece que está ocupada te lo pregunto a ti. ¿He subido bien la imágenes de los Pokémon de la primera generación? Te voy a poner lo mismo que le dije a Marina: He subido las imágenes de las caras de los Pokémon de la primera generación pero no se si lo he hecho bien. Si lo he he hecho mal (seguramente ha sido así) me tiraré de los pelos y una hora de trabajo se habría ido al garete y si lo he hecho bien (que seguramente no) me alegraré y dejaré de darte la lata con las caras de los Pokémon. Recuerda: solo los de la primera generación. Por cierto, seguramente me falten 4 o 5. Respóndeme ¿las he subido bien? --Pokemon al ataque 18:28 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Ufff Ufff que alivio. ¡A por la segunda generación! --Pokemon al ataque 18:36 14 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿que no? Si se me olvida alguno como mucho 5. Además los estoy poniendo en macho y hembra. Para ver los que he subido dale a subir imagen y a lista de archivos subidos. --Pokemon al ataque 18:40 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo prefiero subirlas todas del tirón ates que estar subiendo imágenes constantemente. --Pokemon al ataque 18:43 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola volví Hola Iris lamento no haberme poder conectado en mi cumple porque tenia mucha tarea y el jueves la computadora no funcionaba pero aquí estoy de vuelta--Tengo 12 11:40 20 oct 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Mew_Ball.pngThis is my ball(Ojo para el que no hable ingles aquí dejo la tradución:Esta es mi ball o bola,como sea) Oye ¿por que? Porque la nueva imagen se llama Iris ball acaso estas dentro de una POkeball o algo asi en tu imagen--Tengo 12 18:16 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola orfin edite mi primer sprite para un Fakemon Aqui te lo muestroArchivo:PhamtomKobra_Sprite.png es del fakemon PhamtomKobra--Tengo 12 00:02 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, ¿podrías leer mi historia La gran aventura de Ash? Creo que nadie la ha leído ya que hago poca publicidad de ella jejeje. --Pokemon al ataque 19:13 23 oct 2009 (UTC) No va a ser igual No será igual. El anime solo se ha usado como base. Ya verás como cambia. --Pokemon al ataque 19:40 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Pues entonces ola!!!--Drupixp 21:45 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Dyna Blade... No se en realidad como suena pero lo que pasa es que /Dina Blade/ suena mejor que /Dáina Bléid/. Por eso quise dejarlo en Dyna Blade. Espero tu respuesta. Firmado: Alux Hola Hey acabo de hacer una nueva cara Archivo:Regirock_Poseido.png es de regirock siendo controlado por ardeus y oye en tu pagina de iris vi que eres zurda y la verdad es que yo tambien--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 19:49 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Jo... Me he peleado con Mew doctor. Lo que pasa es que estaba subiendo imágenes de los Pokémon prehistóricos, y sin querer, subí una imagen distinta pero con el mismo nombre de algunos Pokémon. Se ha enfadado conmigo por no haberle pedido permiso para subir una distinta. No sabía que la había utilizado en su historia. Mira Pokemon al ataque en mi lista de amigos, entre Marina y tu, estaba él, pero ahora ha borrado su imagen y ha dejado un hueco. También mira mi discusión, para que veas lo que me mando y mira también la suya para que veas con lo que le he respondido. Ademas en su pagina de usuario ha creado una zona en la que a puesto la gente que le cae mal y me ha puesto a mi llamándome lento y con la imagen de un Slowpoke. Yo siempre intentando ser amable con él pero luego él no lo intentaba ser conmigo. Jo. --Pokemon al ataque 17:21 25 oct 2009 (UTC)--Pokemon al ataque Gracias Gracias por ayudarme. En su página de usuario ha puesto cosas mías que no me gustan, pero yo me estoy conteniendo y no estoy poniendo nada malo de él. --Pokemon al ataque 17:38 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias, el Slowpoke iba por mi porque me estaba llamando lento y los Slowpoke son lentos. Ahora lo ha cambiado y ha quitado lo de gente que no me cae bien pero mira en el historial y verás como me lo dice a mi. --Pokemon al ataque 17:42 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Eso jamás Nunca le devolveré un insulto. Además tu no te has metido, fui yo el que te pidió ayuda. --Pokemon al ataque 17:48 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Tiene mucho que esconder Ahora ha borrado lo del Slowpoke para que no veas lo que ha puesto, pero siempre quedará en el historial. --Pokemon al ataque 17:51 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Claro que no Es que me parece increíble que por una tontería se ponga así. --Pokemon al ataque 17:52 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Iris yo no te he intentado esconder nada Dile a Pokémon al ataque que deje de estar diciendo cosas de mi yo lo borré por que yo no soy de las personas que detestan a alguien toda la vida por una cosa u otra,y ademas yo no te he intentado esconder nada,y ademas si lo borré y el está diciendo que te estoy escondiendo entonces se lo estoy escondiendo a todos aquí--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 17:58 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Puede... Puede que se arrepienta. Tu no te metes en líos, solo defiendes e intentas entrar en razón a alguien. --Pokemon al ataque 17:54 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues si Es lo que voy a hacer. Ya se cansará. --Pokemon al ataque 18:00 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Al fin Al fin he arreglado mi página de usuario. --Pokemon al ataque 18:02 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Arreglado en tiempo record Ya lo hemos arreglado jajaja. Ahora otra vez tengo que cambiar mi página de usuario. --Pokemon al ataque 18:05 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Si Eso intentaré. --Pokemon al ataque 18:08 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola iris ya hice mi primerA quimera Hola ya cree mi 1° quimera pero no creo que me haya creado muy bien te la muestro se llama Porygonix ZArchivo:Porigonix_2.png--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 23:23 25 oct 2009 (UTC) No Ultimamente estoy muy ocupado porque al subir de curso me mandas mas deberes. --Pokemon al ataque 20:38 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola mi 2° quimera no se si esta bien y jamás lo sabre... Porque soy extraño para mi mis creaciones son las mejores pero yo pienso que para los demás es como tonta no se por eso siempre le pregunto a alguien y ¿como haces una categoría con tus imagenes? thumb|left|Mi 2° Kimera,se llama Steelygon y es la preevolución de Porygonix lo más fastidioso fue pintarla--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 23:33 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Alcorcón A mi no me gusta mucho el fútbol pero... ¡El Alcorcón ha ganado al Real Madrid! ¡4-0! ¡Qué bien! Yo soy de Alcorcón y no me gusta nada el Real Madrid. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el fútbol pero cosas como esas me alegran. --Pokemon al ataque 20:04 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Ah si ¿Eres administradora o algo? --Pokemon al ataque 20:06 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Ni yo Yo también me enteré hace casi una semana pero es que acabo de escuchar en la tele cosas acerca del partido y me ha apetecido coméntartelo. Yo no se casi nada de fútbol. Me parece que es un deporte que solo consiste en dar patadas al balón (y no solo al balón). Ah si se dice ``Barça´´ jajaja. --Pokemon al ataque 20:08 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Lo acabo de recordar Te lo he querido preguntar mas veces pero no me he acordado y como ahora me he acordado te lo he dicho. No tiene nada que ver. --Pokemon al ataque 20:11 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Jajaja Una vez Mew doctor me llamó Pokemon le dio un ataque. Jajaja. --Pokemon al ataque 20:12 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Mira... ¿Este comentario debería borrarse de la página de Ardeus? estan feo que el mismo diablo se asusta nuchisimo. Lo ha puesto un usuario anónimo. ¿Lo retiro? --Pokemon al ataque 20:16 29 oct 2009 (UTC)